Massive Movie Mash-up
by EnchantedNuns
Summary: When her garden party ends in a disaster, Rosemary Ellesmere sees her world crumble to bits. Her parents, the King and Queen of Andros-9, are imprisoned and she and her siblings are forced to participate in a Hunger Games. Their enemies use the solido-projectors to bring film characters to life to subdue the Androsians. If the Ellesmeres die, cyborgs will terrorize Andros-9.
1. A Royal Affair

_Technology. Destruction. Family._ Rosemary Ellesmere would summarize her life with those three words: technology, destruction and family. A dismal description for the life of a 22-year-old princess, isn't it? Well, she doesn't know how else to put it. At this moment, you may think that the privileged life of a royal couldn't be so disastrous that she would describe it as "technology, destruction and family". You just wait and see!

Rosemary Ellesmere is the Princess of Andros-9, the fifth planet in the solar system of Antanarivo. She is the oldest daughter of the King and Queen of Andros-9 and has three younger siblings: two brothers and a sister. Her oldest brother is Nicolas; he is 20 years old. Then there is her sister Victoria, who is 19. Last but not least, her youngest brother Thomas. He is only 16.

As mentioned, _family_ is a key word to describe Rosemary. Her family is what is most important to her. If anything happened to her siblings, she would rampage for days. So, it mustn't come as a shock to you that they are very close. _Very close._

With their parents often on humanitarian missions, Rosemary vowed to protect and take care of her siblings. Therefore she insists that they stay at the Grand Palace in Pontiasin, the capital of Andros-9, while their parents are away. They don't object, although Thomas feels that he doesn't need his older sister to baby-sit him. When he told her once, Rosemary pinched his cheeks and talked to him as if he were a baby.

"Aaw, who is a good baby brother? Yes, yes, you are!" she said in a high pitch.

"Oh Rose, stop that! I am 16 now, not 6," Thomas complained.

"Then stop being so silly, Tommy boo," she lifted her voice at his baby name.

"Who is pinching me like Nana did?" he retorted.

Thomas and Rosemary's grandmother, Queen Delphine, used to pinch all her grandchildren's cheeks, even on official occasions when the whole planet was watching. It had never bothered Rosemary, but Thomas had always made a face as if he had eaten sour grapes. After Queen Delphine died about two years ago, Rosemary would mimic the gesture whenever Thomas was grumpy.

"Tommy, is it really that hard for you to act as if you are still my baby brother? I know you are getting older, but I will always see you as the boy who acted like a sourpuss when Nana pinched his cheeks."

"Could you blame me? After she pinched me, it looked like I was wearing rouge. And you don't need to worry; I will always be your youngest brother. I just don't want you to treat me as a child anymore. It is bad enough that Mom does."

"Fine, Tommy boo, I won't treat you as a child, but I do want you at the Palace when Mom and Dad are away."

"Sure. And please stop calling me Tommy boo," he pleaded before hugging his sister.

From that day, Rosemary had never called him _Tommy boo_ again, but she did keep pinching his cheeks. Thomas' face was too funny for her to give it up. And Thomas would complain, but she wouldn't care. He would always stay her baby brother and she would always pinch his cheeks.

Today, her siblings are joining her at the Palace in Pontiasin once again since their parents are on the far side of Andros-9. So, while the King and Queen visit a native tribe, Princess Rosemary Ellesmere will have a garden party. Many high-placed politicians and their families are to attend, as are Rosemary's siblings.

Standing on the patio in a short, blue dress and black vest, Rosemary overlooks the preparations in the palace gardens. Her dark clothes create a lovely contrast between her and the patio's white tiles. Behind her, a maroon moonstone archway resembles a gaping mouth about to swallow her. The archway's moonstone was carved from Andros-9's main moon, Andros-9-red. (The scientists who discovered the solar system of Antanarivo thought of very original names.)

From under that reddish brown archway steps mister Edwards, the head of palace staff. His fancy, grey suede suit almost makes up for his thinning hairline. However, Rosemary doesn't mind his receding, white hair. Together with his many wrinkles, it is a testament of mister Edwards' experience and wisdom.

"Your bother, Duke Nicolas of Pontiasin, has arrived, milady," Edwards announces as he bows. His falsetto voice carries a deep feeling of respect and honour. After 35 years of service, mister Edwards is still proud of his work for the royal family.

"Thank you, mister Edwards. You can bring the duke right here," Rosemary nods. "That applies to the countess and baron too."

As the official heir of Andros-9, only Rosemary has the privilege of being called Princess. Thus, her siblings received different titles at birth. Nicolas became Duke of Pontiasin. Victoria is Countess of Kyuryu and Thomas Baron of New Grenada.

Moments later, Nicolas strides through the archway and hugs his sister. He is wearing a white T-shirt beneath a dark grey blazer, with a purple tie and purplish red trousers. His caramel-brown hair is as wild as ever. Unlike his siblings, Nicolas doesn't have the platinum blond hair of their mother.

"How are you, Rose?" Nicolas smiles.

"I have been better," Rosemary sighs. "Our guests will arrive soon, but there is no trace of Vicky or Tommy."

"You worry too much! They will show up. They always do," he puts his arm around her.

"I suppose you are right," she sighs once more.

Just then, mister Edwards approaches the two royals: "Your Majesty, the solido-projector theatre has finished its warm-up."

The solido-projector is a unique technology, known only to the Androsians. It is an escalation of the global industry and hobby: films. For centuries, Andros-9 had been the centre of the universe for shooting and distributing films. The Androsians themselves had a particular love for the classics from the days of ancient Earth.

To honour Andros-9, the scientist Marcus Geelong developed the solido-projector. This device scans an entire film and projects solid 3-D figures of all the film's characters. After the initial projection, the solid figures follow the same plot as the film, but spectators can see it happen in real life action.

The technology was an instant success and the Ellesmeres globalised it, so they could produce it in bulk. The solido-projector soon took over the interstellar market and the Androsians profited immensely. For a good century, the planet has been manufacturing and personally enjoying the solido-projectors.

"Wonderful! Start the _The Lord of the Rings_ procedure. The theatre should have it on file," Rosemary orders mister Edwards.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he bows before scurrying through the palace gardens.

"_The Lord of the Rings_? Heavy film for a garden party with politicians," Nicolas remarks.

"I just felt like watching it again. One of the new maids suggested it actually," Rosemary smirks.

"Then she needs to learn how to match a film to the proper occasion," a familiar voice calls from behind Rosemary and Nicolas. The two of them turn around and grin as they see their sister Victoria.

Strutting a semi-long, hot pink dress and sparkling, pink pashmina, Victoria Ellesmere greets her older siblings. Rosemary wouldn't want to be caught dead in such an over-the-top dress, but Victoria relishes in her extravagance. With her elfish face and girly attire, few would guess her to be 19.

"Fell in a cotton candy machine again, Vicky?" Nicolas chuckles.

"Lost your sense of fashion again, Nick?" Victoria counters.

"Don't start you two!" Rosemary warns them chuckling. "Have you seen Tommy yet, Vicky?"

"Oooh, is the baron late again?" she says sheepishly.

A servant alerts the three royals: "Your Majesties, your guests have arrived."

Rosemary grumbles.

"Fine, let them through. We will greet them without the baron."

No sooner has the servant disappeared or the Ellesmeres' guests walk through the moonstone archway. Every politician of the Global Parliament was invited and most of them agreed to come, including their families. Courteously, as it befits royalty, the Ellesmere siblings shake hands with each guest, greeting them personally.

Halfway through the courtesies, Thomas appears next to Victoria and starts shaking hands. He chose to wear a bright yellow suit with a clover green tie. Rosemary throws him a venomous look from behind Nicolas before continuing to greet the guests.

When everyone has been greeted, the Ellesmeres walk two by two into the garden. After linking arms with Nicolas, Rosemary turns around to face Thomas.

"I will deal with you later," she whispers before turning around and smiling again.


	2. The Lord of the Rings

The Ellesmere siblings, Rosemary, Nicolas, Victoria and Thomas, descend the patio's white, stone steps two by two, arm in arm and stride into the palace gardens. The politicians and their families, who were invited to the garden party, have gathered in small circles, surrounding the royals like planets orbiting around a star. One by one, the Ellesmeres separate and join one of the politicians' circles.

Rosemary files in with a circle gathered around a large, fat, hazel-haired man. The man is so fat that his eyes are no more than tiny, black pins engorged by thick, pink skin. His face reminds Rosemary of the grooved surface of a walnut, only bloated.

"Princess, what an honour to be invited to the Grand Palace!" the fat man bellows. His booming voice startles Rosemary, but she composes herself and smiles.

"The honour is all mine, Minister Jones," she bows her head slightly.

"Yes, yes," he waves the chubby stubs of his fingers, "it is rather disappointing though that a man of my pristine hasn't been offered a drink yet." He purses his lips in a seemingly innocent expression, but the cold, black pins of his eyes reveal his disgust with the royal family.

Jones has never been a supporter of the monarchy, but since all other politicians had been invited, Rosemary couldn't deny him the invitation. However anti-monarchy he may be, he would never turn down the opportunity to eat and drink at the Ellesmeres' expense either. Rosemary was already beginning to regret inviting him.

"No worries, Minister Jones, you will get your drink. Our staff are still pouring them out," Rosemary gestures for the oak tables a few feet away from her. A small army of servants is busy pouring glasses with champagne and orange juice.

"I had expected that they would have been poured out long before our arrival. Especially since we are at the Grand Palace," Jones says quizzically.

"Well, we expected that a man of your _pristine_ would attend, Minister Jones, so we had to stock up on enough food and drink to fulfil such a person. Evidently, it took our staff a while before said stock was stored properly. Consequently, they started pouring drinks later than expected," Rosemary smiles.

A few others in the circle around Minister Jones giggle, but Jones himself purses his lips. Rosemary's answer clearly implied his weight, but he can't demand an apology. Her insult was too concealed and she knows it well enough.

The tension is broken when they hear laughter coming from the circle where Nicolas joined. As if on cue, servants flutter through the crowd with trays of filled glasses. They distribute the drinks like a well-oiled machine, handing one to each guest.

When a servant hands Rosemary a glass of champagne, she whispers in the servant's ear: "Make sure the baron receives a glass of orange juice, even if he protests. Tell him I insist."

The servant nods and scurries off to the tables. Meanwhile, Rosemary nips of her champagne and watches Minister Jones closely. He drains his glass in a single gulp and alerts one of the servants. As soon as his glass is refilled, the remainder of his anger disappears from his pin-like eyes.

Next, the guests are led further into the palace gardens. They are taken to a meadow near a cherry orchard. The cherry trees are blossoming, impregnating the air with a sweet, mesmerizing sent. In the meadow, a massively long, purple wooden dining table with matching purple wooden chairs has been set. The purple wood originates from the Androsian willow, a 492 feet tall tree with purple leaves native to Andros-9.

Since it costs a small fortune to cut down one of these trees, the guests are dumbfounded by the Androsian willow dining table. Still flabbergasted, they seat themselves at the immense table. The Ellesmeres sit at the head, which is broad enough to fit at least four more people.

The chairs that Rosemary and her siblings are sitting on are the same as the guests', but if their parents were there, it would be different. For starters, there would be two crystal thrones: a large one for the King and a smaller one for the Queen. Secondly, Rosemary and Nicolas would have to sit next to their father and Victoria and Thomas next to their mother. The oldest of each pair, Rosemary and Victoria, would sit closest to their parents.

But since their parents aren't present, the royals sit as they please. Victoria sits next to Rosemary, who sits next to Nicolas. On his right, Nicolas is flanked by Thomas.

"Your Majesties, may I compliment you on this exquisite table," Minister Jones says. "If I may be so bold, is it from a real Androsian willow?"

"Of course. Which other tree has purple wood?" Nicolas laughs.

The other guests pick up his laugh and giggle, but Jones stares at the purple dining table. The Ellesmeres' wealth is simply astonishing. As the guests settle in their chairs, servants bring around trays of food and replenish any empty glasses.

The meal passes fluently. The appetizer, main course and dessert are eaten with a relish and the guests praise the Ellesmeres and their kitchen staff. When everyone is fulfilled, even Minister Jones, the mood of the party turns weary. To spice things up again, Rosemary rises from her chair. The guests straighten up and focus their attention on her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have one final treat. An Androsian garden party wouldn't be complete without a film," she announces. Everyone nods approvingly and starts speculating which film will be shown.

"For those wondering, I chose _The Lord of the Rings_ as our feature film today," Rosemary reveals.

A little while later, the party has moved to the solido-projector theatre. Surrounded by pine trees, this massive building was constructed at the heart of the palace gardens. It consists of an enormous room with seats, balconies and the solido-projector stage. The seats were placed in a semi-circle around the stage, a translucent cube reaching towards the ceiling. The stage's indigo blue tiles are the unique lenses of the solido-projectors.

While the politicians and their families sit on the seats encompassing the stage, the Ellesmere siblings sit in the Royal Box, a gilded balcony clearly visible from below. The royal seats are again made from the Androsian willow. This time, Rosemary sits down next to Thomas, who gets flanked by Victoria. Nicolas sits on Rosemary's other side.

"I'm going to get it now, aren't I?" Thomas asks anxiously.

"Tommy, I asked you to do one thing today: show up on time!" Rosemary whispers so the guests can't hear her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot," he apologises.

"You forgot? You forgot that your big sister _ordered_ you to come on time?"

"I lost track of time, okay? I was just having some fun and I forgot about your garden party."

"Having fun? With who? Where?" she questions him.

"Could you cut out with the third degree? I said I was sorry."

"Sorry? You embarrassed us in front of our guests, in front of powerful politicians! If it turns out that you were partying again, they aren't going to take it lightly."

"Who said I was partying?"

"Tommy, you..."

"Take it easy, Rose," Victoria interrupts. "Leave him alone, okay? He lost track of time and he apologised. Let it go."

Rosemary looks at Thomas with tightly shut lips. She can see the remorse in his eyes, the pain of having upset his sister. She closes her eyes, sighs and opens them again.

"Vicky is right. You apologised and you are clearly very sorry. Let bygones be bygones," Rosemary smiles, "I'm sorry for being angry."

"Aw Rose, don't be! You were right too. I should have come on time, and I really am sorry!" Thomas expresses his remorse.

"It is okay, Tommy," she leans in and hugs him.

As the two break their hug, the lights in the theatre are dimmed and the solido-projectors are initiated. The indigo tiles of the cubical stage light up a bright silver colour and a luminescent, silver wave surges up. The wave flows upwards as if someone were filling the projector cube with mercury.

When the silver wave reaches the cube's ceiling, it disintegrates into small, cascading lights. The film credits appear out of that soft waterfall of light. The 3-D letters fade away as the film starts playing. The guests are greatly amused and enthralled by the solid 3-D figures.

The Ellesmere siblings, big film fans as it befits Androsians, are captivated by the 3-D magic as well. Rosemary in particular follows the film closely. Although she can recite it word for word, _The Lord of the Rings_ retains that special something she can't put her finger on.

When the film reaches the scene where a Nazgul decapitates a hobbit, Rosemary notices something odd. She can hear the hoofs of the Nazgul's horse galloping across the stage tiles. That should be impossible since the solido-projectors also project the scenery and thus the underground. Rosemary should not be hearing hoofs clattering on the metal tiles.

"Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong," she whispers.

As the Nazgul rider beheads the hobbit, a bone-chilling shriek slashes through the air, followed by the chattering of glass and the death cries of the guests below.


	3. Star Wars

_Technology. Destruction. Family._ These three words ping-pong across Rosemary's thoughts, increasing her panic. She has just witnessed the impossible. Instead of solely projecting solid 3-D figures, the solido-projectors have literally brought film characters to life. Unfortunately, it is a Nazgul from _The Lord of the Rings_ who has been solidified.

After Rosemary Ellesmere noticed the hoofs of the Nazgul's horse clattering on the solido-projectors, the Nazgul beheaded a hobbit and kept riding to the stage's glass barrier. Sadly, he wasn't alone. Close to the theatre's ceiling flew a dragon from the second _Lord Of The Rings_ film. It released a bone-chilling shriek.

The Nazgul and his horse and dragon crashed through the glass barrier, which separated the stage from the audience. The barrier shattered and the monsters were free. The horse and its rider jumped into the crowd, still baffled from the shattering of glass. Without mercy, the Nazgul started slashing at the politicians and their families.

Blood spattered the interior of the Royal Theatre and the people screamed as they tried to escape. The dragon dove into the seats ripping people and chair cushions to shreds. It shrieked once more and in this moment, Rosemary realised she might die today.

She faintly heard Mr. Edwards' voice: "Your Majesties, we must get you to safety! Follow me!" Afterwards, Rosemary was informed that Edwards had been shouting.

As much as she wanted to move, she was petrified. Panic and shock had conquered her mind and she wouldn't budge. She felt a firm grip trying to pull her away, but she kept standing there like a statue, as if Medusa herself had turned her to stone.

Nicolas' voice reached her: "Rose, we need to run! Please, move!" Then she realised it was his firm grip holding on to her.

"Rose, snap out of it!" Thomas shouted. Nothing helped.

Below, the room was almost empty, aside from the dead bodies and the three monsters. The Nazgul with his faceless helmet looked upward and Rosemary met his black hole of a face. She couldn't tell why, but she had a feeling he was smirking. He pointed to the balcony, to Rosemary, and his dragon lifted off the ground.

The chaos seemed to last for hours and everything appeared to happen in slow motion. The Nazgul pointing, his dragon lifting off, its shriek, the flapping of its massive, gruesome wings, the baring of its many sharp teeth, the incline towards her. All the while, Rosemary stood still and stared with dead eyes.

With a dramatic stagnation, the dragon hovered before Rosemary, slowly flapping its wings and baring sword-like teeth. This Apocalyptic image brought her back to reality. Time seemed to pass normally again and only now did the cacophony of screams reach her.

"Rose!" Victoria cries.

Rosemary turns around and sees her sister, whose make-up has run out. Tears of anxiety. She turns back and the large hovering dragon startles her. Finally, Nicolas yanks her away and they bolt for the balcony door. Victoria and Thomas are already waiting on the other side of it.

Just as they reach it, the dragon opens its mouth and spews fire. The blaze scorches the Royal Box and the flames burst onward to the door. Nicolas and Rosemary are through and right before the fire hits them, Mr. Edwards slams the door shut. They are safe, for now.

Rosemary looks around her. Thomas is clinging to Victoria like a child in a haunted house. Victoria, on the other hand, stares at Rosemary and manages a smile, which she quickly swallows away. Beside her, Nicolas is heaving. Behind her siblings, two guardsmen with their laser-charged lances await their orders. Mr. Edwards comes up next to her.

"Your Majesty, we must leave immediately! It is crucial that we get you safe and wait for help to arrive," he advises her. She nods and the company runs through the theatre's hallways. They exit the building through the fire escape and can see the surviving guests running towards the palace.

There is no sign of the Nazgul, or his horse, or his dragon. A new wave of panic captivates Rosemary. Those monsters can't be long and she still doesn't know how this could have happened.

"Your Majesty, I suggest heading for the bomb shelters beneath the palace. Those fiends can't harm you there," one of the guardsmen interrupts her train of thought.

"I trust your…" her sentence is cut off by a load crack from the solido-projector theatre. Everyone turns around to face the building.

On the roof, the dragon clings itself to the structure with the Nazgul on its back. They broke through the rooftop as if it were merely a hurdle in a race. Around them, the rim of the gap where they broke through is smouldering. Smoke is circling up from below in the theatre. The Nazgul raises his sword and he and his dragon shriek as one.

"Run!" Nicolas yells. The raw male tone of his order surprises Rosemary.

At once, they all dart through the palace gardens. The guardsman who suggested the bomb shelters leads the way, while his colleague protects the rear. The Ellesmere siblings stick close together and Mr. Edwards keeps up despite his age. Soon, they reach the palace. Rosemary looks around for a sign of their guests, or the Nazgul. There is no one in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Victoria whispers. She noticed it too.

Out of nowhere, a fleet of Star Destroyers from _Star Wars_ materialises in the air. Immediately, they rain bombs, fire and lasers upon the Grand Palace and its surrounding gardens. Rosemary hears the cries of guests who survived the theatre, but who are now being annihilated by the spaceships.

Debris and rubble crashes all around the Ellesmeres' group, but the guardsmen shoot most of it out of the air. Then they aim their lances at the Star Destroyers and shoot their laser beams, but it is a waste. The guardsmen are like mosquitoes trying to find a weak spot in a rhinoceros' armoured body.

"Quickly, to the shelters!" the first guardsman shouts. He pushes the royals and Mr. Edwards into the palace and urges his colleague to follow. He is still trying to shoot the spaceships when suddenly the Nazgul's dragon lands behind him and bites his head off.

Enraged, the first guardsman shoots his lance's laser beam, but the Nazgul fends it off with his sword. Reluctantly, he turns around and pursuits the royals in the palace. When he joins them, they are halfway down the stairs to the bomb shelters. He skips ahead and leads them further down.

"How much further to the shelters?" Thomas asks anxiously.

"Not much now, Your Majesty. Don't worry, we will be safe there," the guardsman reassures him.

"This wasn't an accident," Rosemary mutters out of the blue.

"Your Majesty?" Mr. Edwards asks confused.

"The Nazgul and that dragon, those Star Destroyers…this wasn't a malfunctioning of the solido-projectors. This is an attack!"

"Rose, don't be silly! Why would…" Victoria is cut off by the guardsman.

"She is right. _The Lord of the Rings_ getting out of hand was one thing, but Star Destroyers from _Star Wars_ is another."

"Coincidence?" Victoria shrugs.

They have reached the bottom level of the subterranean stairs. A wide corridor leads up to an armoured vault door. The guardsman crosses the distance to the bomb shelter while the Ellesmeres and Mr. Edwards remain at the stairs.

"Let's come up with theories when we are safe," the guardsman types in a code on the wall next to the vault door and tries to pull it open, "We can worry about an attack after…"

The bomb shelter explodes from the inside out just as the guardsman opens it a crack. The heavy, armoured, metal door blows from its reinforced hinges and squashes the guardsman against the wall opposite. His blood spatters the Ellesmeres.

"O my god!" Victoria screams covered with warm, liquid, red dots.

"What just happened?" Nicolas yells angrily.

"The attack has just been confirmed," Rosemary says coldly, "It is even worse than I expected. This is a conspiracy!"

"What do we do now?" Thomas cries.

"The maid, of course!", Rosemary nods without paying attention to her siblings' panic, "She suggested _The Lord of the Rings_ and it is standard training for all staff to learn about the bomb shelter."

"Rose, stop your crazy talk and think of a way out of this!" Nicolas grumbles.

"Your Majesties, we need to get out of here or this will be your grave," Mr. Edwards says calmly.

He starts walking up the stairs again and the Ellesmere siblings follow for lack of a better plan. As they enter the palace's ground level, they are halted. A squadron of stormtroopers from _Star Wars_ has them surrounded. Their laser guns are locked and loaded, and aimed at the royals.

"We surrender," Rosemary whispers, barely able to make a peep. Next thing she knows, the grip of a gun knocks her out cold.


	4. The Hunger Games

When Rosemary Ellesmere wakes from unconsciousness, she is no longer in the Grand Palace in Pontiasin. She is lying on a cold, stone floor in a dark room. It appears to be a prison cell. Rosemary tries to get on her feet, but slumps down to the floor. Her legs aren't strong enough to stand up yet. She feels exhausted too.

She peers into the dark and can distinguish a figure on the other side of the cell. She crawls over to it and discovers it is actually her brother Nicolas. She turns him over and tries to wake him.

"Nick!" she calls, but her voice is nothing more than a whisper. She can't make much noise because her throat is as dry as a desert. She suddenly craves food and drink. It is as if she has been denied nutrition for over a month.

"Nick!" she calls again. This time she is louder thanks to her saliva production kicking in. Nicolas opens his eyes and is barely able to push himself up from the ground.

"Rose…" he chokes. His throat is also as dry as a sandbox.

Rosemary takes a good, long look at him and notices his ragged clothes. They are grey, paper-thin and have a paper-like texture. When Rosemary looks down, she sees she is wearing the same paper clothes.

Nicolas swallows hard and slowly articulates a sentence: "What happened?"

Rosemary just shrugs and tries to stand up again. She clings to the wall next to her and pulls herself up on a protruding brick. She nearly slumps back down, but catches herself on the brick.

Not a moment later, a hatch at the bottom of the cell door opens, casting a light beam into the cell. A plate with two buns of stale bread and a water pitcher are shoved through it. As soon as the food and drink are shoved through, the hatch closes again.

Nicolas gets on hands and knees and crawls to the plate and water pitcher. Wobbling like a newborn calf, Rosemary stumbles over to him clinging to the cell walls. They each grab one of the buns and sink their teeth into the stale bread. They chew slowly as not to burden their dry mouth. They wash the staleness away with the water from the pitcher.

After an hour or so, Rosemary and Nicolas have regained some of their strength and are able to stand. Whilst practising to get up, they discovered puncture wounds on their arms. Nicolas speculated that they had been kept in a coma and fed intravenously for a long time.

Then the cell door swings open, blinding the two Ellesmeres in the sudden brightness. Two heavily armed Orcs from _The Lord of the Rings_ enter and place themselves against the wall opposite the door. Next, two well-protected stormtroopers from _Star Wars_ guard either side of the door. Lastly, Mr. Edwards steps into the cell holding a scroll.

"Edwards!" Rosemary and Nicolas rejoice, but their joy quickly fades. Mr. Edwards' face is a mask of dignity, but his eyes scream pity and fear. He halts five steps away from the royals and unravels the scroll.

"12 May 7836 – the planet Andros-9, in the solar system of Antanarivo, has been annexed by the cyborg overlords," Edwards reads in a tone absent of emotion, "After a swift attack, the royal Ellesmeres were captured and the cyborg overlords appointed dr. Marcus Geelong as sovereign ruler…"

"Marcus Geelong? How is…" Nicolas is cut off by one of the Orcs, who kicks him in the back of the knees. Nicolas yelps and slumps to the floor.

"Quiet!" the Orc growls.

"My sincere apologies, Your Majesties," Edwards intervenes nervously. "You are forbidden to speak while I read this ordinance."

Rosemary lifts Nicolas up and nods for Edwards to continue. She pities him. If Andros-9 is indeed ruled by cyborgs, it was a blessing she and Nicolas were in a coma.

Centuries ago, humans tired of their complacent society decided to annihilate the intergalactic peace. They built a robot army and promptly took over several planets. They terrorised and tortured anyone they deemed unfit. This was before they became cyborgs. To ensure the longevity of their reign, these humans had their brains transplanted and wired into robot bodies. As time passed by, they lost their last shred of humanity and slaughtered billions in their immortal cyborg bodies.

"I repeat: the cyborg overlords appointed dr. Marcus Geelong as sovereign ruler in their absence," Edwards continues. "14 May 7836 – the royal Ellesmeres have been convicted of corruption and the theft of intellectual property belonging to dr. Marcus Geelong. Therefore, King Norman I and Queen Alexandra are sentenced to life in prison. The Ellesmere descendants, in the Androsian spirit, are to be executed", he pauses and swallows, "in a Hunger Games."

That was it. Exactly then, Rosemary knew she would die. She wouldn't die the way she expected – in her sleep. No, she was to be sent into an arena with her own siblings where they would fight to the death. And if she knew _The Hunger Games_ well, it would be broadcast Live across the globe.

"The Ellesmere descendants – Rosemary, Nicolas, Victoria and Thomas – will represent the district of their title, mimicking _The Hunger Games_. These districts are, respectively: District 1 Pontiasin, District 2 Kyuryu and District 3 New Grenada. Unlike the film, this Hunger Games will have no Victor.

28 May 7836", Edwards tries to control himself, but he weeps bitter tears, "because of recent protest and to let the Androsians know that supporting the monarchy is now an act of treason, children between the ages of 12 and 18 will join the Ellesmere descendants in the Hunger Games.

The chosen districts are: District 4 Harbourton, District 5 San Ferdinand, District 6…", he continues all the way to District 12, "and District 12 Nanyang. Tributes will be chosen in a Reaping ceremony and all civilians are to attend. The previous 'no Victor'-clause has been removed."

'_No victor'-clause removed_. Rosemary begins to hope again. There is a chance they could… Her hope fades once more. The cyborgs wouldn't be the cyborgs if they didn't make sure she and her siblings died in this Hunger Games. They will thwart them relentlessly and tip the balance to the other tributes.

Rosemary realises she is already losing her own humanity. She doesn't see the innocent teenagers as fellow victims, but as obstacles she will have to eliminate. She sees them as tributes and nothing more.

The fact that she would have to kill them, however, poses some difficulty. If she or one of her siblings survives this and he or she killed someone in the arena, would the Androsians accept him or her as heir to the throne if the cyborgs are defeated? Would they let a murderer become King or Queen?

Rosemary erases that thought. These are terrible conditions and no one could blame her if she were forced to kill in the arena. With her siblings' lives at stake, she _would_ kill in the arena. No doubt about it. Not a bone in her body could imagine letting one of her siblings die to spare an innocent life.

Mr. Edwards clears his throat snapping Rosemary out of her thoughts: "You may ask questions now."

"How is Marcus Geelong still alive?", Nicolas quickly shouts, "He should be 130 years old by now!"

Dr. Marcus Geelong is the inventor of the solido-projector, the device which has brought the Orcs and stormtroopers to live amongst others. After his technology was globalised for the Androsian industry, he was never heard from again. Rosemary always assumed he had resumed his quiet life as an inventor and died out of the public eye.

"When your ancestors forced dr. Geelong to hand over the solido-projector blueprints, he was livid. He felt wronged because the revenues of his invention went to the whole of Andros-9, instead of himself. Out for revenge, dr. Marcus Geelong travelled through space in search of an ally.

He found one in the cyborg overlords. He proved his worth to them and even improved their cyborg bodies. As a reward, they made him one of them, a cyborg. After some slight adaptations to his solido-projectors, he returned to Andros-9 and planned the attack," Edwards explains.

_How could anyone hold a grudge for over a 100 years?_, Rosemary wonders. She never thought someone could hate her family so much that they would join the cyborgs and wait a century to attack. _Family!_

"Where are Vicky and Tommy?" Rosemary panics. She hadn't even begun to wonder where her other siblings were.

"They are locked up in the Town halls of their respective districts. They are to be reaped, as are you," he swallows hard again, "today."

"Today?" Nicolas yells. They didn't expect the Reaping to be this soon. _Marcus Geelong must really want us dead._

"Well, you have been kept in an artificial coma for over a month. Dr. Geelong refused to wait any longer. He wanted this Hunger Games to be over as quickly as possible."

"In other words, he wanted us dead as quickly as possible," Nicolas sneers. Rosemary can see Nicolas' anger growing by the minute. It won't take much longer for him to snap completely. Suddenly, something dawns on Rosemary.

"What happened to Minister Jones?" she asks.

Mr. Edwards stiffens and the Orcs and stormtroopers are on edge. Rosemary knows she asked a question Edwards would rather avoid.

"Minister Jones was part of the plot. He persuaded the rest of the Global Parliament…"

"He is alive?" Rosemary roars.

"That fat bastard!" Nicolas growls.

"I have heard enough. Thank you, Mr. Edwards. I know you are not to blame for our predicament. Good day," Rosemary nods goodbye.

"But Your Majesty…" Edwards is cut off by the Orcs dragging him out of the cell. The stormtroopers withdraw with their faces turned to Rosemary and Nicolas, before they close the door and leave the two in darkness.

"Great, we are going to die. What now?" Nicolas grumbles.

"May the odds be ever in our favor!" Rosemary whispers.


	5. Alice in Wonderland

It is the first time Rosemary Ellesmere has seen daylight in a month, but she has no reason to celebrate. In a couple of minutes, she will be reaped into a Hunger Games. If it were an ordinary Hunger Games, she might have stood a chance, but nothing about today is ordinary. The vengeful dr. Marcus Geelong, now cyborg, orchestrated the entire thing and he will make sure Rosemary doesn't survive.

She wouldn't mind so much, if only her siblings weren't about to be reaped too. Nicolas, who is 2 years her junior, will be reaped in Pontiasin with her. Unfortunately, Rosemary doesn't know how Victoria and Thomas are doing. She only knows that they are in the town halls of their _Districts_.

At least, that is what Mr. Edwards told her. Maybe he lied and her siblings are already dead? _No_, Rosemary tells herself, _if they were dead, I would know_. Also, if dr. Geelong had killed them, she and Nicolas would be dead by now too. Victoria and Thomas can't be dead. That would spoil Geelong's fun.

Rosemary winces as she touches the bruise on her arm. A brute Orc from _The Lord of the Rings_ grabbed her there and dragged her all the way to the town square. After Edwards read the ordinance which sentenced the Ellesmeres to death, Orcs led Nicolas and Rosemary from their cell to roped off areas.

In front of the town hall of Pontiasin, the two royals now stand in 30 by 30 feet squares. They painfully make clear that only Rosemary and Nicolas are District One's _possible_ tributes. Rosemary finds it humiliating to wait in an empty square while dr. Geelong performs his charade execution.

For a moment, she thinks of jumping over the ropes and escaping, but stormtroopers from _Star Wars_ block her way. At least two dozen of them guard the roped off areas and their heavy white armour looks impenetrable. More stormtroopers as well as Orcs have scattered around the flagstone town square. Geelong has made escape impossible.

Instead, Rosemary peers over to the roped off square next to hers, where Nicolas stands. He was seething after Edwards' visit. Quite frankly, he still looks like he could yell his head off. Rosemary only hopes he keeps quiet or an Orc will beat him again. She would rather have him walking than limping into the Hunger Games arena.

Nicolas notices her looking and glares at her. She can read the mental cry on his face: _Do something, Rose!_ He always goes to her for help, but now she can do nothing. The two of them are left to the mercy of a cyborg hellbent on killing them.

Andros-9's global anthem starts to play. The Reaping is about to start. Rosemary and Nicolas straighten up ready to meet their fate. Pontiasin residents who gathered behind the ropes now watch the Ellesmeres closely as well as their surroundings, the stormtroopers and Orcs. You can cut the tension on town square with a knife.

While the global anthem continues, the doors of town hall open and the Mayor of Pontiasin and Mr. Edwards exit the building. They mount the stage built in front of town hall and sit down on chairs on the left. The anthem stops and the entire square holds its breath for the arrival of the _Capitol Representative._

Two hideous creatures exit town hall; both characters from _Alice in Wonderland_. The Red Queen with her enormously disproportional head struts onto the stage flanked by the Jabberwocky. Only the latter doesn't quite resemble the film character. Instead of a massive dragon, a warrior joins the Red Queen. He has the Jabberwocky's head, wings and scale-covered body, but his posture is humanlike.

Since Androsians are film fanatics, the crowd on town square immediately discusses the changed Jabberwocky. Rosemary and Nicolas, Androsian royals, notice the obvious difference too and glance at each other. Apparently, dr. Marcus Geelong adapted his solido-projectors even further.

The Red Queen, in her big queen-of-hearts-dress, trots onward to the microphone in the centre of the stage while the Jabberwocky halts two steps behind her. She raises her sceptre and bows her zeppelin-sized head to the microphone.

"Hello to you all," she says awkwardly into the device. Her voice carries throughout the square amplified by undetectable speakers. With no other reaction than curious mumbling, she continues:

"It seems that we have a special day ahead of us. A Reaping if I am not mistaken," she giggles, "But before we get to that, we have to complete the official ceremony."

She turns her overgrown head to the Mayor of Pontiasin, who stands up and takes her place behind the microphone. He then reads the ordinance that Edwards read to Rosemary and Nicolas. Since she has already heard it once, Rosemary tries to distract herself.

She peers around the square and notices cameras hovering all over the place. The devices remind her of eyeballs. Suddenly, she realises it is rather dark for the time of year. Usually, the sun shines bright over Pontiasin in May, but now shade covers the capital. Rosemary quickly finds out why: a massive Star Destroyer from _Star Wars_ floats above town hall.

When the Mayor has finished reading the ordinance, the Red Queen promptly shoves him aside. Grinning from ear to ear, she announces: "And now it is time for the Reaping. Ladies first!"

She walks over to the right where an empty glass bowl rests on a pedestal. Actually, it isn't empty. A single tiny note lies on the bottom; only one name in the girls' Reaping Ball. The Red Queen dives her hand in it, pulls out the rectangular note and returns to the microphone.

"District One's tribute girl is…", she lingers for dramatic effect, although the entire world knows who it will be, "Rosemary Ellesmere."

A stormtrooper lifts one of the ropes for Rosemary to pass underneath. Shaking, she shuffles from her square, under the rope, past the stormtroopers, up the stage, next to the Red Queen. Now she has a clear view over town square. The Pontiasin residents stare at her with fear in their eyes. _They are as much a victim of these Games as I am_, she thinks.

"And now for the boys!" the Red Queen announces. She walks over to the left to another seemingly empty Reaping Ball. She repeats the act of before and comes back to the microphone.

"Your tribute boy is…", she lingers once again, "Nicolas Ellesmere."

Wild anger and maddening rage flash across Nicolas' face as he joins Rosemary on the stage. He stops further away from the Red Queen than Rosemary did, so an Orc shoves him closer to her. The Red Queen then takes their hands and raises them in the air.

"Your tributes for the Hunger Games, District One! May the odds be ever in your favor!" she bellows.

Rosemary can't take it anymore and bursts into tears. She doesn't want to act brave and spirited like Nicolas; she just wants her family back. The tears she fought back during Edwards' visit now well up and stream down her face. She only wants to go home, to her parents and her siblings, for things to be as they were. But that won't happen: she is a tribute now.

The cameras pick up on her crying and quickly move to another shot, but the Pontiasin residents already saw the tears. Her emotional outburst rallies the people and they yell for justice. They start to attack the Orcs and stormtroopers and fight their way to the stage.

"What is happening? What is this?", she turns to the Jabberwocky, "Do something, you imbecile!"

"As you wish, milady," he growls. He steps forward, stretches his neck and opens his dragon mouth. Purple and blue flames shoot out burning everything in an immediate range of the stage.

"No!" Rosemary and Nicolas scream as the fire races to the crowd.

Most Pontiasin residents stop at once before the flames can reach them. However, some lunge forward in their excitement and get burned by the Jabberwocky's fire. Badly burnt, they fall to the ground screaming and rolling in pain.

"Stop it! You are hurting them," Rosemary cries.

"Well, isn't that the point?" the Red Queen asks puzzled. Luckily though, she nods to the Jabberwocky and he stops breathing fire. Unharmed Pontiasin residents aid the burn victims, but one man faces the stage.

"You monsters," he shouts, "You freaks are nothing but the lackeys of a deranged cyborg! We won't stand for this. I will make sure the rest of Andros-9 hears about it."

The Red Queen's patience has run out. She points her sceptre towards the man and yells: "Off with his head!"

Orcs and stormtroopers that the crowd didn't attack run to the man and grab him by the arms. They forcefully drag him to the stage while he kicks and screams bloody murder. Two Orcs pull Rosemary and Nicolas aside to make room for him. His captors throw him on the stage and then lift him by the shoulders.

"What are you going to do? Leave him alone!" Nicolas growls.

An Orc raises his axe and swings. Rosemary, Nicolas, Mr. Edwards and the Mayor of Pontiasin get pushed into town hall as they hear a sickening chop, followed by a short thud. The doors of town hall close.

"Did they just…" Rosemary swallows hard.

"They beheaded him," Mr. Edwards says coldly, "It has become general practise since dr. Geelong summoned the Red Queen."

The doors of town hall open and the Red Queen, the Jabberwocky, an Orc and a stormtrooper enter. Rosemary is just able to see how two Orcs drag away the beheaded man's body by the feet. A nasty blood trial stays behind.

"Now, let that be a lesson to you all," the Red Queen grins.


	6. Hairspray

_You will pay._

_You will pay, _Rosemary repeats in her thoughts_. _She was just reaped for a Hunger Games, but that didn't cause her fury. _No!_ The Red Queen from _Alice in Wonderland_ had a man beheaded right in front of her. An innocent man died because he defended the Ellesmeres. This ignited Rosemary's new-found spirit.

_You will pay._

Afterwards, two Orcs took Rosemary and Nicolas to a station of the Pontiasin Underground. It was deserted apart from a squad of red playing-card soldiers from _Alice in Wonderland_. Still shaken up, Rosemary shuffled through the station next to Nicolas. She couldn't help but hate all the film characters that dr. Marcus Geelong had brought to life already.

Behind the royals, the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky from _Alice in Wonderland_ strolled leisurely as if they were walking through the park. Mr. Edwards followed behind them guarded by a stormtrooper. He hadn't said a thing since they left town hall.

Rosemary wondered what he was still doing here. He had read the ordinance that condemned her and her siblings to a Hunger Games, but during the Reaping he had been quiet. Had he stayed as moral support or did he have an actual job to do? Then it hit Rosemary. Mr. Edwards would serve as their mentor. _How on Andros-9 would he help us?_, she thought.

As soon as the company arrived, an Underground train flew into the station. It hovered patiently while its passengers boarded. The Red Queen and the Jabberwocky cut in line and got on first, followed by the playing-card soldiers, then Rosemary and Nicolas, their guards and Mr. Edwards.

Next, the train lifted off and whizzed through the Underground tunnels. Only the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky sat down in the carriage; everyone else had to stand. Because of her bulky dress, the Red Queen's legs dangled in the air like a toddler on a potty chair.

"Look at them, sitting there," Nicolas whispered nodding to the two film characters, "as if they own the place."

"Nick, shut up or she will cut your head off too!" Rosemary hissed.

"No, she won't! They need us for Geelong's Hunger Games. He wants Andros-9 to watch us die, Rose. He won't let an angry Red Queen get in the way of that."

"That doesn't mean you should provoke her either. It certainly didn't stop that Orc, now did it?" she retorted. He scowled at the memory of the Orc that kicked him.

"Do you think dr. Geelong knows about our martial arts?" he asked.

"I doubt it. If he did, I don't think he would let us compete in a Hunger Games. You know, because we might win."

He snorted. "You think we have a shot at winning?"

"If this were all done fair, yes. But since we are supposed to be executed, Geelong will do whatever it takes to kill us in the arena."

The train soared through yet another deserted Underground station. They had already passed three other abandoned ones.

"Did they clear the entire Underground for us?" Nicolas asked.

"I don't know," Rosemary whispered, "We were in a coma for a month, Nick. If the Red Queen beheads someone daily, what else have they done? Maybe the Underground is off limits for civilians?"

"Could be. To make sure no one tried to throw themselves in front of the train. Or rescue us. Where are they taking us, anyway?"

"In _The Hunger Games_, they gave the tributes a makeover to prepare them for the chariot ride. I can't tell which direction we are heading, though."

The ride lasted for another ten minutes before they got off at Elisabeth Terminus. Rosemary remembered it to be in Pontiasin's financial district. When they resurfaced on street level, she saw she was right. Tall glass and steel skyscrapers surrounded Elisabeth Terminus. Unlike the Underground, the streets were buzzing with people and traffic.

The Red Queen and the Jabberwocky then led the way while passer-bys spied at them in fear. They finally arrived at their destination: a hovercar dealership. Rosemary didn't know what the building was until she read the big sign above the glass doors. Without that sign, she couldn't have recognised the building because all vehicles had been removed.

Inside, Rosemary and Nicolas were separated and taken to different makeover rooms. They both screamed when playing-card soldiers pulled them apart. Neither of them wanted to lose each other, especially since they had already been separated from Victoria and Thomas. They only calmed down when Mr. Edwards reassured them of their reunion after the makeover.

Here Rosemary is now: in a dingy room above the hovercar dealership. A makeup artist, hairdresser and wax person tend to her looks and silently groom her for the chariot ride. After a month-long coma, they certainly have their hands full.

When she asks them about the other Reaping ceremonies, they bring in a small TV. She turns it on and watches the broadcast eagerly expecting to see Victoria and Thomas. First, her and Nicolas' Reaping is shown; the editors carefully left out her tears and their result. Next comes Victoria's Reaping in Kyuryu, District Two.

Kyuryu is also known as the Forest County because of its vast forests. It also has the highest density of Androsian willows, so the Ellesmeres ordered their expensive purple wood there. Consequently, most Kyuryu citizens come from lumberjack families and the county's largest city isn't more than a small village.

However small or forest-y it may be, it didn't stop dr. Geelong to send an army of Orcs and stormtroopers. In fact, more film characters walk on Kyuryu's town square than native villagers. Only a handful of boys, most of them large, muscular, lumberjack sons, stand in the roped off area next to Victoria's, who is alone in her 30 by 30 feet square.

Though, Rosemary needs to rack her brain to recognise Victoria. She looks awful in her paper-like hospital clothes and her skin has become three shades lighter. Her platinum blond hair has lost its usual glow and she is trembling like a leaf. Rosemary's fury flares as she watches her sister in such dreadful conditions.

_You will pay._

Victoria's Reaping passes quickly. The ogre Mulgarath from _The Spiderwick Chronicles_ introduces himself as District Two's escort, the Mayor of Kyuryu reads the ordinance and Mulgarath picks Victoria as District Two's tribute girl. Shivering uncontrollably, she climbs the stage. Next, Mulgarath picks a tall, ginger lumberjack of 17 years old as the male tribute.

The screen immediately cuts to the town square of New Grenada, District Three. While Kyuryu is a more rural area, New Grenada is quite the opposite. It is Andros-9's most industrialized county and has its own university, specialised in technology and engineering. In that aspect, it is very similar to District Three of _The Hunger Games_.

Just like his older siblings, Thomas stands alone in a 30 by 30 feet roped off square. However, the girls' square next to his is overflowing, because New Grenada's population is substantially higher than Kyuryu's thanks to all the factory workers, engineers and university professors.

Thomas' Reaping passes like the others: global anthem, escort (here the Terminator from _The Terminator_), ordinance, tribute girl and tribute boy. When the Terminator picks District Three's female tribute, a slim 14-year-old brunette, the citizens of New Grenada jeer. After stormtroopers release a warning shot, the citizens shut up and the Terminator picks Thomas.

Next up is Habourton as District Four. Rosemary forces herself to watch all the Reaping ceremonies to know which innocent Androsians were picked to die with her. Well, to kill her actually. She notices how the _Capitol Representatives_ mostly pick strong boys and athletic girls. _So far for fair play_, she thinks.

Occasionally, her prep team disturbs her by pulling a waxing strip too hard, or spraying tons of hairspray, or applying layers of makeup, but they mostly respect her personal space. After she has watched all the Reaping ceremonies, she asks them about Andros-9's current conditions. They look around to see if a film character is listening before answering her.

"Marcus Geelong is a dictator, Your Majesty! His monsters are ruining Andros-9 and they have killed hundreds of people already," the makeup artist whispers, afraid that someone might eavesdrop on them.

"Every form of protest is nipped in the butt with heavy force. Newspapers that criticised Geelong or praised the royal family were burnt and their writers executed," the wax person whispers.

"The Androsians are afraid, Your Majesty, but they still support you. You _and_ your family, of course. We are all so very sorry for you," the hairdresser whispers.

"So, Geelong rules alone? What about the Global Parliament?" Rosemary asks.

"After Andros-9's annexation, the cyborgs destroyed the Parliament and executed every politician that hadn't been killed during your garden party. Geelong decides everything now and sends his film villains to do his bidding," the wax person explains.

"Does that mean Minister Jones was executed too?"

The hairdresser spits on the ground. "That traitor was the only one to escape before the execution. No one has heard from him since." _That lucky tub of lard_, Rosemary curses mentally.

Distraught by their open criticism, the team quickly finishes Rosemary's makeover. They hand her a long, lapis lazuli gown and place a diamond tiara on her head: the Engagement Tiara of Queen Salween III, Rosemary's great-great-great-grandmother. Normally, only engaged princesses are allowed to wear it.

Afterwards, a playing-card soldier escorts Rosemary back to the building's main hall. The previously empty room is now crowded with twelve chariots, each pulled by two horses. Rosemary sees how all other tributes have already mounted their chariot; she is last to arrive.

Quickly, she dashes off to the first chariot giving the playing-card soldier a run for his money. Passing by, she notices the angry glares from the other tributes. _I'm sorry our execution has to involve you_, she thinks bitterly. She wants to stop at Thomas' chariot, but the playing-card soldier hauls her to the front.

He then lifts her onto the chariot, next to Nicolas, and shackles her to the vehicle, which she didn't expect. She swiftly inspects Nicolas and recognises his ducal dress uniform: a purple coat with golden epaulets, black trousers and a dark purple cape. His wild caramel-brown hair is now flattened out and combed. He scowls.

"Why are we wearing our royal costumes?" he grumbles.

"Tributes wear a costume that represents their district, Nick," Rosemary explains, "Can't you tell? Pontiasin: royalty and power."

He snorts. "Great, Geelong wants to remind Andros-9 that we were richer and more powerful than them."

"As I said, he will do whatever it takes to kill us. Judging by the looks the other tributes gave me, he is succeeding."

On some inaudible cue, their horses start to pull their chariot and the dealership's glass doors open...

_You will pay._


	7. In Pursuit of Honor

The global anthem starts to play on the streets of Pontiasin. Hundreds of high-tech speakers blast the anthem's familiar tunes through the capital warning the citizens. Either they go home and watch the Live broadcast, or they gather along the route of the Tribute Parade to cheer for their tributes.

Well, not for _their_ tributes, but the tributes that aren't of royal blood. If they support the Ellesmere siblings, they get a one-way ticket to the gallows. As much as they wish to cheer for their monarchs, they remember that their support already sentenced 20 innocent children to this Hunger Games.

The glass doors of the hovercar dealership in Pontiasin's financial district open. The first chariot, gold-plated and inlaid with emeralds, rolls out. Its two white horses trot as they pull it easily. However, the crowd along the route stays quiet because District One's tributes are Rosemary and Nicolas Ellesmere.

With her unshackled hand, Rosemary waves to the citizens in an attempt to get some cheers, but they are dead silent. Terrified glances are all she gets. Nicolas beside her doesn't even try. He immediately realised that supporting them meant immanent death.

"Rose, don't bother! If they even smile at us, they could get flogged, or whatever," Nicolas says. Rosemary is appalled by his comment, but then it dawns on her and she lowers her arm.

"Nick, I have heard that dr. Geelong rules as a dictator and killed all remaining politicians of the Global Parliament," she informs him.

"Even…?"

"Jones escaped," she answers expecting this question. "The Androsians don't stand a chance against Geelong and his army of film villains."

"Neither do we."

Nicolas stares ahead of himself while their chariot rides on. Rosemary, on the other hand, peers behind her for Victoria and Thomas. They receive a mild applause because they are joined by a normal tribute. Victoria's costume is an Androsian willow. With its long, curved, purple branches, it looks awfully hefty on her, which is quite different from her usual, frivolous dresses and gowns.

Victoria's district partner is a tall, hunky lumberjack. He is only 17 years old, but he could pass for 25. He stands next to Victoria practically naked as he is almost entirely body-painted. The paint perfectly resembles the bark of an oak. Aside from the paint, he is wearing an oak wreath, a real trunk with roots around his waist and crotch, and leaves around his wrists.

Thomas' chariot follows behind Victoria's. His is made from aluminium and has some cheesy futuristic, bendy shape. Thomas is dressed as the Tin Man from _The Wizard of Oz_. The fact that he stands motionless on the chariot adds to his costume. His female companion, on the other hand, is dressed as a sexy, metallic warrior, which is perverse since she is only 14.

Rosemary can't see much further behind them, but she doesn't care anymore. The humiliation of the lonesome Reaping, the other tributes' angry glares and the absent cheers are dragging her into a bitter downward spiral. _What does it matter? In less than two weeks, we will all be dead, except for one lone Victor_, she thinks.

Their two white horses pull Rosemary and Nicolas from the capital's financial district to the Boulevard (Pontiasin's equivalent of the Mall in London or the Champs-Élysées in Paris). Rosemary can smell the fresh pears from the pear trees lining the Boulevard as their chariot rolls past them.

When she was younger, her mother used to take her to the pear trees as soon as they bore fruits. They would each pluck one and eat it together on one of the benches beneath the trees. In those moments, Rosemary didn't feel the burden of being the oldest sister or the Princess of Andros-9. She was just a little girl eating a pear with her mother.

Remembering those simple times brings a smile to her face. She is surprised that she can still find some happiness during this elaborate execution. She decides to roll with it and keep smiling. Marcus Geelong may have taken away her parents and her freedom, but not her memories. Realising this, her smile becomes a daring grin, a personal defiance to this Hunger Games. _Go to Hell, Geelong! We will see who laughs last_, she thinks confidently.

The Boulevard leads to King Tristan's Square in front of the Grand Palace in Pontiasin. King Tristan's Square is an enormous roundabout with in its centre a colossal, obsidian statue of King Tristan V on a horse. This distant ancestor of Rosemary played a vital part in a war centuries ago and the square commemorates him for his heroic leadership.

Rosemary and Nicolas' horses trot along the roundabout and stop before the road curves back to the Boulevard. They then turn towards the Grand Palace, or what remains of it. Nothing about the charred ruins before her reminds Rosemary of the Grand Palace. Rubble and craters still surround the once magnificent building, while its high golden-tipped gates lie stripped on the ground.

"Those barbarians! They destroyed a palace that was over a thousand years old," Nicolas growls.

"What did you expect? They want to kill us in a Hunger Games; why hesitate to obliterate a world-heritage site?" Rosemary counters.

The other eleven chariots stop beside Rosemary and Nicolas', forming a curving row in front of the Grand Palace. Cheering citizens fall silent as the global anthem dies down. For a moment, it is morbidly quiet on King Tristan's Square. Then a gargantuan Star Destroyer from _Star Wars_ appears above their heads, most likely disabling its cloaking shield.

"Welcome tributes," a sophisticated-sounding voice booms over the square and the rest of Pontiasin, "We salute you for your courage and your sacrifice."

Rosemary is hopelessly searching for the origin of the voice. She assumes it is dr. Marcus Geelong, since he reigns Andros-9 now. She wants to be able to match a face, or at least a cyborg feature, to a voice, but she comes up blank. Dr. Geelong is nowhere to be seen…until she looks up to the Star Destroyer and thinks again.

Whoever is piloting that spaceship wanted it to be noticed. Also, right after it appeared, Geelong started talking. Could that Star Destroyer be…_Absurd_, she dismisses herself. However, cyborgs need a machine body to survive and they have been known to pilot small ships…but a Star Destoyer? _If Geelong is piloting that battleship with his transplanted brain, we are screwed._

"It saddens us that 20 innocents had to be picked for this Hunger Games," Geelong continues. Rosemary, Nicolas, Victoria and Thomas all snort because they find it hard to believe that he can still feel any human emotion.

"Hopefully, this will be the first _and_ only Hunger Games we have to organise. Of course, that depends entirely on you," _in other words, if an Ellesmere wins, we will throw him or her in a second Hunger Games_, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Suddenly, a see-through bubble encompasses each chariot, horses and all. Oddly enough, the animals remain calm while the tributes start to panic. Then all twelve bubbles rise up from the ground and zip through the air to the Star Destroyer. They neatly glide into a hangar, where the bubbles evaporate.

A platoon of stormtroopers quickly surrounds the twelve chariots and unshackles the tributes. After they are freed, the platoon scatters throughout the hangar to guard each exit, while the 24 tributes are left to their own devices. Most of them stay near their chariot, but the Ellesmeres run to each other.

"Rose," Victoria squeals as she lunges for her older sister, tears stinging in her eyes. At first, Rosemary has trouble embracing her because the long, purple branches of her costume keep getting in the way. Eventually, the girls manage to wrap their arms around each other.

"O thank God, you are okay, Vicky. I was so worried about you when I saw your Reaping," Rosemary says, her voice muffled by the willow branches.

"Yes, I am fine," she quickly reassures her, but confusion sweeps her face, "Wait, you saw my Reaping?"

"Yes, I asked my prep team for a TV and I watched every Reaping," she looks over Victoria's shoulder towards the other tributes, "If we are going to kill them, the least we can do is learn their story."

"Kill them? Rose, they are children!"

"Children who were picked to kill us, Vicky! Haven't you noticed how most of them are tall, athletic, or just plain intimidating?"

"Well, yes, but what else should I have expected from Marcus Geelong? He wants us dead."

"So do they," Nicolas interrupts. He and Thomas shared a short private reunion beside the girls, but now both brothers have tuned into their sisters' conversation.

"What? No, they don't. They want to go home," Victoria argues.

"And what will they have to do to go home?"

Astounded, she looks at her older brother. She is shocked that her older siblings are so determined to make the other tributes their enemies.

"Vicky, it is us against them," Thomas adds.

"No, it isn't!" she hollers. "Geelong will force us into that arena, but he can't force us to kill. If we make a pact with the others not to fight, there is nothing he could do."

"Do you honestly believe these kids won't just grab the first chance they get to kill us in order to go home?" Nicolas states coldly.

"No! I talked with Jack," Rosemary was actually baffled that Victoria had spoken to her district partner, "and he doesn't blame us for this. He blames Geelong and would rather see him dead. If we just..."

Suddenly, an army of twelve film villains enters the hangar. The Red Queen from _Alice in Wonderland_, Mulgarath from _The Spiderwick Chronicles_ and the Terminator from _The Terminator_ lumber along to the four royals.

"Don't just stand there, you imbeciles! Go to your escort," the Red Queen barks at the other tributes. Terrified, they bolt for their district's villain.

"Our time is up," Rosemary whispers, "Vicky, whatever you do, don't make friends with the others. They will take advantage of you and they will kill you!"

She grabs Nicolas by the arm and drags him along to the Red Queen to avoid a tantrum. She looks back once and catches Victoria with her district partner, Jack, whispering in his ear. _That boy is a threat_, she grumbles mentally.


	8. The Recruit

Rosemary is focused on one thing and one thing only. _How do I hit that target with my arrow? _She has strung her bow and has it aimed for the black plastic dummy set up about ten yards from her. She is calmly breathing in and out and peering along her arrow to the bull's-eye on the dummy. She releases, but misses.

On any given day, she would have been disappointed, but not today, not here. It is the first day of training for dr. Marcus Geelong's Hunger Games and Rosemary and the other tributes are imprisoned on a Star Destroyer. Said Star Destroyer is hovering above Pontiasin and is presumably being piloted by Geelong.

Seeing as Rosemary doesn't want him to know about her martial arts, she is just messing around at the archery station and not really trying to stand out. Besides, archery has never been her forte. Thomas, on the other hand, could instantly hit a quail in flight without damaging the meat too much.

At the moment, he is trying to parkour his way across moving platforms. The platforms should form a path if crossed at exactly the right moment, but they switch places so quickly that it is hard to catch one and jump to the next. Thomas has already attempted to parkour them four times this morning. Just then, he misplaces his steps and falls to the floor as a platform shifts to the left. Correction: he has attempted it five times this morning.

Yesterday after the chariot ride, The Red Queen led Rosemary and Nicolas to their chambers on the spaceship. Once there, they were forced to hand their costumes back in. Nicolas had worn his ducal dress uniform and Rosemary a gown and the Engagement Tiara of Queen Salween III. She found some comfort in the idea that she had been able to wear the Tiara before she died, even though she wasn't engaged.

Soon after, Mr. Edwards entered their quarters, which confirmed Rosemary's assumption that he was their mentor for the Games. He grabbed himself a chair and sat down in front of the two royals.

"Are you alright, Your Majesties?" he asked them.

"Our home was obliterated, our parents were captured, our planet was taken over by cyborgs, we were forced into a Hunger Games and pretty much all of Andros-9 either hates us or is too afraid to do anything. Aside from that, I'm fine. How are you?" Nicolas asked quizzically.

Edwards swallowed hard and stared at the ground. "I deeply regret that this happened to you, Your Majesties, but it could be worse."

"Worse?" Rosemary guffawed. "How could it possibly be worse? We were royalty and now we are nothing but lambs for the slaughter."

"You could have all been killed at your garden party, or executed by a fire platoon on global television…"

"Yes, and now we get to be executed by 20 teenagers on global television. Major improvement," Nicolas nodded sarcastically.

"At least now you can fight back. Don't you realise this is the perfect opportunity to show Andros-9 not to fear dr. Geelong?"

Rosemary remembered how she grinned during the Tribute Parade just to spite Geelong. In a way, she had also shown her people that fear would get them nowhere.

"Perhaps, but how will that help us when our fellow tributes want to eviscerate us?" she asked.

"Simple, make them not want to eviscerate you," Nicolas snorted, but Edwards continued, "Instead of viewing them as enemies, you should consider them as allies in a fight against dr. Geelong and his film characters."

"Just like Vicky wants us to," Rosemary grumbled.

Reluctantly, she informed Victoria and Thomas of Edwards' plan. She also advised her siblings to keep a low profile, so Geelong and his henchmen wouldn't suspect anything. Victoria was ecstatic and immediately ran to Jack, her district partner. Rosemary would rather her sister didn't cling so much to the young lumberjack, but any ally would do at this point.

However, Thomas was conflicted. He didn't think they should fully trust the other tributes, but he could also see why Edwards wanted the Ellesmeres to befriend them. He eventually decided to keep to himself, but if anyone spoke to him, he would act courteously. Rosemary agreed with him.

Now Thomas is waiting in line for the moving platforms, Victoria is at the knitting station with Jack the lumberjack and Nicolas is his sociable self again talking and cracking jokes with some of the male tributes. Rosemary herself strings another arrow on her bow and aims for the dummy once more.

Yet she isn't really focusing on the dummy, but on the _Gamemakers_ high up in their booth above the training facility. She has the best view on them from the archery station. They are dr. Geelong's most trusted film characters: the Nazgul from _The Lord of the Rings_ that started this entire mess, The Joker from _The Dark Knight_, the White Witch from _The Chronicles of Narnia_, Lord Voldemort from _Harry Potter_ and Darth Vader from _Star Wars_.

The five of them show little interest in the 24 humans below, although they keep a special eye on the Ellesmeres. Rosemary, however, doubts that either of them really cares about Geelong's Hunger Games. The White Witch from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ may actually have an advantage over him since she already battled four royals in her realm.

Rosemary wished she could shoot an arrow at the film villains and take one out, but their observation booth is protected by a force field. She will just have to channel her rage into hitting the dummy across the room. She releases her arrow and this time she hits her target in the abdomen. _Easy there, Rose, don't make them suspicious_, she thinks.

A bell rings, which signals lunchtime. The red playing-card soldiers from _Alice in Wonderland_ and stormtroopers that guarded the exits now herd the tributes into the dining hall adjacent to the training facility. Each tribute gets the same amount of porridge, but Rosemary could swear she saw the others get more. With her own bowl of steaming porridge, she joins her siblings at an aluminium dining table.

"So, how was your training session?" she asks them.

"Pretty relaxed. I tried the platform parkour," Thomas says.

"We saw that," Nicolas chuckles as he stirs his porridge.

"Hé, it isn't as easy as it seems. Those platforms move really fast. I want to see you try them, Nick."

"Fine, I will, little brother," he grins. Rosemary is pleased that Nicolas finally let go of his anger and is joking around again.

"Have you talked with the other tributes?" she asks.

"I chatted with a few of the guys. Some are really funny and they hate that this mess happened to us. To us _all_," Nicolas stresses. "They never believed Marcus Geelong's words of peace, especially since he became a cyborg."

"That is great…" she wants to say, but he sighs and continues in a different tone.

"There are others, though, and they do blame us. At least, that is how it seems to me since they don't want to talk at all."

"Maybe they are just shy?" Victoria shrugs. Rosemary would love for her sister to be right, but given their predicament, she finds it highly unlikely.

Thomas then points to his district partner, a 14-year-old girl: "Hé, I talked with Penelope, the girl from New Grenada, and she is really sweet. You guys should definitely meet her. Penelope!"

The girl turns around when she hears her name and stiffens. When Thomas waves for her to come closer, she shuffles nervously to their table. Her pupils are the size of marbles as she gawks at the three royals she hasn't met before. Penelope has grey eyes, black curly hair and incredibly pale skin.

"Penelope, this is my oldest sister Rosemary. Rose, this is Penelope," Thomas introduces the two girls. As soon as Rosemary extends her hand to greet her, Penelope courtesies and bows deeply.

"Your Majesty, I am so honoured that you wish to honour me with your presence. Truly, it is an honour," she babbles on whilst avoiding Rosemary's glance.

"She is certainly aware of social stratification," she mutters to Nicolas, who chuckles. "Penelope, you don't have to courtesy for me, really."

The girl looks up and sees the kind smile on her face. Slowly but surely, she straightens her back and looks at her.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I am just nervous to meet the royal family, although I have spoken to your brother, the Baron of New Grenada."

"No need to address us by our titles. Since we are captured and not at court, it only seems fair that you call us all by our first name, Penelope."

"Okay," she heaves a sigh of relief and extends her hand to her, "Hello Rosemary, I'm Penelope."

She chuckles. "I understood that much, and you can call me Rose."

"Oh good, Rose," she repeats while continuously shaking her hand.

"You can let go of her hand too and shake mine," Nicolas extends his hand to her.

"Of course," she lets go of Rosemary's hand and takes his, "Duke of…I mean, Nicolas…"

"Nick is fine," he interrupts grinning.

"Nick," she nods.

"I'm Vicky," Victoria introduces herself as she hugs Penelope. Startled, she stares past Victoria and looks to the three other royals for help. They just laugh at her awkwardness as their sister breaks their hug.

A second bell rings, which signals the end of lunchtime. Penelope waves goodbye while the Ellesmeres clear their table. _Perhaps Penelope could help us show Andros-9 that we are not the enemy, but dr. Geelong is_, Rosemary wonders.


	9. I, Robot

Tension is building up in the dining hall. The Ellesmeres and the other tributes will have to demonstrate their skills in private sessions to the _Gamemakers_, dr. Marcus Geelong's most trusted film villains. Waiting for their name to be called, the 24 youngsters sit nervously on the aluminium tables in the dining hall.

Since Rosemary and Nicolas will be the first to go in, as District One tributes, they use these last minutes to think of a personal game plan rather than to chitchat. Thomas and Victoria, on the other hand, talk animatedly with their district partner, which still unsettles Rosemary.

Even though she and her siblings agreed with Mr. Edwards to view the other tributes as allies, Rosemary can't seem to shake the feeling that trusting the others too much might backfire on them. After all, these Games are meant as their public execution and if those 20 innocent kids don't take them out, they will die themselves.

Still, Thomas seems to be friends with Penelope, who he had introduced them to during training, and Victoria keeps flirting with Jack. Rosemary is also hoping her younger sister will keep it at flirting and not actually fall in love with the lumberjack son. She has comforted her from heartbreak too many times before.

"District One: Rosemary Ellesmere," a hollow woman's voice sounds in the dining hall. All eyes turn anxiously to the Princess. Rosemary walks to the heavy metal doors that separate the training facility from the dining hall. They slide open and with all the courage she can muster, Rosemary enters the deserted training facility.

Her eyes immediately flash to the booth high up in the room where the Gamemakers stand idly. Their gazes still lack any sign of interest for Geelong's Hunger Games. From left to right, Rosemary can see Darth Vader from _Star Wars_, The Joker from _The Dark Knight_, the Nazgul, the White Witch from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ and Voldemort from _Harry Potter_.

The villains are surrounded by an impenetrable, high grade military force field. Nicolas and Penelope had assured Rosemary that anything that hit it would bounce right back. Nicolas would know since he studied it at New Grenada Tech University in his Military Defence class. Penelope, as the daughter of a professor at NGTU, recognised it from her dad's research.

Rosemary walks up to a sparring robot, which she spotted during training, but stayed away from to keep it for this moment. She had trained with a similar model at the Grand Palace and knows its weaknesses very well.

It looks like a giant metal egg, but when she presses a button, the robot zooms to life. Six cylindrical arms slither out of the egg-shaped robot. The machine lifts off the ground using the same hovertechnology as the trains in the Pontiasin Underground. It hangs motionlessly in the air since it is programmed to only attack an armed opponent.

Rosemary grabs a long, yet light-weight battle axe from a rack of axes and stands in position in front of the robotic egg. It becomes aware of her weapon and immediately flies towards her. It stretches its long elastic arms and brings them down in a barrage of punches.

Rosemary uses the blades of her battle axe to fend off the blows and swings her weapon at one of the metal tentacles. The robot blocks her swing with the ends of two of its arms and flings her across the room with another arm.

She gets catapulted away without her axe, but lands safely on a training mattress. Safely, but not unharmed. The impact sends waves of pain through her back and for a moment, she grits her teeth in agony.

The robot drops her axe on the floor and hovers over to her. It stretches one of its elastic arms and needle-like talons grow out of the end of the arm. It then brings its talon-equipped arm down on her.

Still gritting her teeth, Rosemary rolls off the mattress, which the robot tears to shreds. She crawls to her battle axe while the robot tries to sling the flappy mattress off its talons and she forces herself to get up.

Once the robot has flung the mattress aside, it flies back to Rosemary. This time she jumps up and chops one of its upper arms off clean. Before it has hit the floor, she cuts down another arm. She jumps back up again, but the robot blows her away propelling wind from its arms.

Having lost two arms, it shifts into a different attack mode. It stretches all of its remaining arms and a variety of weapons appears from them: one end of an arm turns into a circular saw, another in a flame-thrower, one in a sabre and the last one becomes a fan. With its four new weapons ready, the robot hovers before Rosemary.

She is baffled to see these kind of weapons on this type of robot, but she shakes her head and runs up to it. It uses its fan and blows her away again, but she lodges her battle axe into the floor and holds on to it with all her might. She dangles helplessly in the air while the robot continues to try and blow her away.

It flies to her as it blows gusts of wind and slowly lowers its circular saw on her. Her first instinct is to let go of her battle axe, but then she will land across the room again and it is unlikely she will fall on another training mattress.

Instead, she grabs a tight hold of her battle axe and pulls herself closer to it, until her feet touch the ground. With her feet firmly on the floor, she lowers herself to the ground fighting against the wind and her fear.

The robot is now only a small stretch away from her and she can see her salvation: a tiny button below the fan arm. She punches through the gusts of wind and knocks her fist against the button. Once pressed, the robot's fan arm detaches on its own and drops to the floor.

Instantly, the wind stops and Rosemary is back in business. She lets go of her battle axe, which she lodged so firmly into the floor that she can't yank it out anymore, and grabs the robot's circular saw arm. With it, she saws right through the middle of the hovering egg.

As she cuts through vital wires, the robot's systems shut down, stopping the circular saw too, and the egg-shaped machine hits the floor with a loud metallic 'clang'. Heaving and sweating, Rosemary turns to the Gamemakers in their suspended booth.

She is shocked to see they didn't pay any attention to her. When she turned to them, they were talking quietly amongst one another as if they were having a tea party. Rosemary risked her life to show off her skills, but no one had watched her.

That isn't entirely true. Deep within the Star Destroyer, an old mind had observed her every move. Dr. Marcus Geelong had tuned into the private sessions while he let the spaceship fly above Pontiasin on autopilot. He had been curious for the Ellesmeres' sessions, but what Rosemary had displayed trumped his wildest imagination.

_She can fight!_, the cyborg scientist panics. Geelong realises his mistake too late. The Ellesmeres have received extensive combat training, so they could easily overpower the other tributes in his Hunger Games. He needs to re-evaluate his plans and sends a telepathic message to his film villains through his electric circuits.

With a slight electroshock, the Gamemakers become aware of Geelong's telepathic message. They straighten up and gaze into the training facility. To their own shock, they see a mangled metallic egg on the floor with three long arms sticking out of it, one of which inside of its own ripped open shell.

Right next to the battered robot stands Rosemary Ellesmere, heaving, her body gleaming with sweat. The five film villains curse under their breath, blaming themselves and each other for having missed the fight.

"That will be all," Darth Vader from _Star Wars_ breathes heavily with his deep voice and blank expression. Unsatisfied, Rosemary turns on her heel and leaves the training facility.

That evening, Rosemary, Nicolas, Mr. Edwards and the Red Queen wait impatiently for the scores of the private sessions. They are seated in their living quarters' central room and stare anxiously at a monitor. The Red Queen sits in her own large arm chair, her feet dangling above the ground like a two-year-old. She is in a bad mood again.

"Oh, why must I babysit you annoying royals? I would rather be out with my Jabberwocky," she pouts.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined to spend my evening either," Nicolas mutters to Rosemary. She chuckles in response, which elicits a glare from the Red Queen.

Then the broadcast is interrupted by Andros-9's sigil, a shining DVD held up by two purple lions, accompanied by the global anthem. Next, the White Witch from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ appears on screen. Rosemary is surprised to see her because in _The Hunger Games_, the Master of Ceremonies announces the tributes' scores and not a Gamemaker. She was sure a large amount of Androsians would notice too.

"Good evening. I am the White Witch, one of the Gamemakers for this Hunger Games. Here are our scores for the tributes. District One, Rosemary Ellesmere," she pauses and grins, "eleven."

Everyone gasps, even the Red Queen. Scores range from one to twelve and an eleven is extremely rare. _Why did they give me such a record score?_, Rosemary wonders. The White Witch announces the rest of the scores and the broadcast ends as suddenly as it began.

Nicolas received a one, which flabbergasted Rosemary almost as much as her own eleven, but he had been disappointed after his private session. She had assumed the Gamemakers had ignored him too, but perhaps he had just performed badly. Victoria and Thomas both got nines.

Rosemary's eleven stands out amongst the scores like a sore thumb. A new thought knocks at her mental door. _What if they gave me such a high score to make sure the others would take me out first? _By proving she might survive this Hunger Games, Rosemary had inadvertently signed her own death certificate.

**A.N.: If any of you have a profile, you are always welcome to follow this story or me there too story/12665827-massive-movie-mash-up**

**Also, if you want to see a particular film villain in this story, you can definitely suggest them :)**


End file.
